Happiness
by Nayeli
Summary: What makes Sasuke Uchiha happy!


**Title: Happiness**

**Summary: What makes Sasuke Uchiha happy!**

**Warnings: Yaoi or for those who don't know what that is, boy with boy. Don't like don't read.**

**Beta-ed by Anime Yaoi Lover (she is awesome, you should go read her stories) **

* * *

Sasuke was really happy that he had found Naruto; or rather that Naruto had found him. His goofy smile made Sasuke's life brighter, as well as getting him out of almost anything. There was nothing wrong with him from Sasuke's point of view; from his head to his toes, the most amazing things about him were his startling blue eyes and blonde hair, plus his smooth and flawless skin; but the only thing Sasuke ever saw in him, which had made him fall in love with him was the love the blonde could give.

Naruto wasn't a person to hold grudges; he was always forgiving everyone who ever did anything wrong to him--even when he hadn't done anything to them in the first place. People who thought his Naruto was a demon must be blind because there was no way in this world he would ever resemble anything as horrible as a demon in any way. Still, some of those blind people still treated him like shit just because the nine-tailed fox was sealed inside of him. But Naruto was no longer alone, he had friends and people who cared for him, and especially he had Sasuke (someone who held no emotions in his face; someone who wore it a mask for the world; but everything Sasuke was towards everyone else, everything people had decided Sasuke couldn't be, he was, just for Naruto).

When they were alone, all the barriers and masks were gone and he was just Sasuke--not the last Uchiha, not the prodigy all girls wanted and boys were jealous of. He would just be Naruto's Sasuke; the person he could always come to, who would understand him, never let anything happen to him, and seek revenge if anyone dared to touch or harm him in any way; the one who would love him forever and always seek the best for him. Naruto was the only person Sasuke could ever really love; he was the person who would make him come to his senses while making him lose them at the same time. Sasuke would do anything for Naruto. He would obey every command the blonde could ever think of just to make him happy.

Many people questioned why Sasuke would do all of this for Naruto, thought he was crazy for even being near the demon fox, but Sasuke had the answer really clear. Naruto was the only reason he had stayed in Konoha; the only reason he had given up on killing his brother in order to avenge his clan. He was the one who brightened his days, and when he was lost and confused and felt all alone, Naruto had been there for him; he had never left his side, would never let him lose himself to darkness once more. And Sasuke was really grateful for that, and regretted not being at Naruto's side when he had needed him the most, but he was dedicated to making it up. Since the time when Naruto saved him from his doom Sasuke realized his real feelings; he realized he had been in love with him all along but had been too stubborn to accepted it; but not anymore. He had then started his quest to try to win the blonde's heart, but at the time he wasn't aware that Naruto's heart had been his all along.

Not one day went by where they didn't declare their love for each other. This made a lot of people jealous, especially the Sasuke fan girls and some closed-minded people who could not accept there could be love between two males. But none of them mattered to both of them, because their love was bigger than anything or anyone else. Naruto was everything Sasuke had in the world, and he would give anything to be with him the rest of his life; wherever he went he wanted Naruto to be with him, by his side guiding him to the right paths, helping him make the right decisions, and not letting his pride lead him to foolish decisions. Sasuke would be alright as long as Naruto was by his side.

A lot of people didn't get that and always tried to separate them but none of the rubbish worked; their love was greater than anything else. Sasuke could be a cold-hearted bastard who shows no emotions or feeling but when it came to Naruto he would give up his life. There was no doubt in his mind that his existence would crumble down to nothing if Naruto wasn't by his side, and he knew Naruto loved him the same way and would go to the end of the world to be by his side too because to this day, Naruto had done nothing but prove his loyalty. And that's what made Sasuke Uchiha the happiest person in this world; one beautiful, sweet, caring, loving Naruto Uzumaki. One which if he was ever without he would die.

* * *

Okay how was it, I hope you like it, there is a song that inspired this, it has some on the meaning but overall is nothing like it, is just the song that my dad dedicated to my mom, is in Spanish so I translated it to English. So I just wanted to put it here!! PLEASE REVIEW!!

* * *

_**Wherever you are today and forever**__  
__**I want you with me  
I need to be taken care of, I need you  
If I happen to leave, no matter where I go  
I take you with me  
Don't let me go alone-I need you  
You know how to take care of me, you  
Know how to guide me  
Everything you do, you do it fine  
Your goodness is your virtue  
How can I repay you  
For everything you do  
For my happiness, and this great love  
We share  
Only with my life  
Take my life, it's yours  
Just say you'll never leave me  
Ever, I beg of you  
You know how to take care of me, you  
Know how to guide me  
Everything you do, you do it fine  
Your goodness is your virtue  
How can I repay you  
For everything you do  
For my happiness, and this great love  
We share  
Only with my life  
Take my life-it's yours  
Just say that you'll never leave me  
Ever, I beg of you  
I beg of you-oh no**_


End file.
